


under the bar

by tanyart



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Identity, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 20:12:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanyart/pseuds/tanyart
Summary: Wu Ming and Orsa fool around during working hours.(Fanfic for an AU: The Narrow Road by ActualHurry.)





	under the bar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Narrow Road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18066482) by [ActualHurry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualHurry/pseuds/ActualHurry). 



> Big thank you to ActualHurry for letting me play in their sandbox, and for writing a wonderful AU that has me, frankly, addicted. Please read The Narrow Road first for context!

It didn’t take long for Wu Ming to find that slow afternoons made for a restless bouncer. With the freezing wind blowing outside and no one else inside, there was little else for Orsa to do but slide around the bar and make a halfhearted attempt at conversation. A couple of words in, and Orsa’s hands were playing at his collar — one more sly remark, and Wu Ming had his over Orsa’s waist. Then there was no more talking at all.

For a fella who was so reserved on the get go, Orsa’s mouth was nothing but open and eager, working along Wu Ming’s jaw and down his throat. Wu Ming bared his neck, breath turned short, more than willing to oblige. Orsa didn’t seem like the type to fool around often. The playful nudging of his hips said otherwise, said loud and clear that Orsa happy to take the risk. The thought made Wu Ming shiver, and he let out a little growl as Orsa nipped at his ear.

By some unspoken agreement, they kept whatever they were discreet. It suited Wu Ming fine, and he figured Orsa for a man of privacy. Still, with Orsa’s kisses getting greedier by the second, Wu Ming wondered how long it’d take before either one of them was going to be bent over the bar. Wu Ming hoped it was him, only for a moment, but then Orsa flashed him a look so hungry Wu Ming decided any which way didn’t matter. He was about ready to throw _himself_ down on the counter if he had to.

Orsa looped his arms around his shoulders, eyes dark and cheeks flushed. His leg came up, hooking behind Wu Ming, giving more than a hint of what he wanted. Wu Ming felt the blood rush down, making him burn under the collar, and he moved to box Orsa against the bar with both hands planted over the counter.

The serving Frame gave a warning chime from the door.

Wu Ming broke away even before the the chill of the wind blew into the room. Orsa was even quicker, ducking down before Wu Ming could even blink, thrown off by the missing weight of Orsa’s hands at his shoulders.

He stared a moment at the empty space and then looked up. Much to Wu Ming’s begrudging relief, there were three men at the entrance, all of them regular-goers. A little late from their usual time, but that could’ve been from the new layer of snow. Wu Ming straightened, giving his coat a surreptitious tug, pretending it was only because of the sudden cold.

Hiding beneath the bar, Orsa tilted his head, lips pursed. The angle made it hard to tell if he was frowning or trying to hide a smile. Wu Ming kept the bafflement off his face. He knew they wanted _discreet_ , but not secret. Orsa didn’t have to go so far as squirreling away out of sight. Half the regulars could’ve guessed what was going on between them — that Efrideet especially.

But Orsa’s light touch at his ankle kept him quiet.

“Welcome to the End of the World!” said the Frame, right on cue, and waddled over to the other end of the bar to serve the newcomers proper — _away_ from where Wu Ming was standing. Wu Ming promised to give it a new coat of paint later.

“‘Lo,” he greeted anyway, hoping the rasp in his voice wasn’t too noticeable. If anything, he could beg off a cold.

“Hey. How’s it going?” said one of them — Tadeo — the most genial of the three. The others nodded their greetings. Normally Wu Ming would entertain the pleasantries and gossip, but Orsa’s hand started to move up his leg, a little more than distracting.

“Oh, nothin’ much,” Wu Ming grunted. He didn’t look down. He didn’t have to. Orsa was going for his belts. Wu Ming took a step closer to the bar, the wood edge digging into his stomach as he casually leaned on his elbows. “Been… ah, busy.”

“Really,” Tadeo replied, not sounding too bothered by the vague answer. He glanced behind him at the empty tables. “Orsa’s not in today?”

Orsa, for a matter of fact, was quietly taking Wu Ming’s half-hard cock out from his pants, warm breath flitting across the sensitive skin. No mouth though, and not touching him in any real way. Wu Ming could’ve whined out loud, fists clenched over the counter.

“Lunch break,” he managed, feeling the sweat starting to form at the back of his neck. He gave Orsa a pleading nudge with his leg — _just do it, you ass_ — and felt Orsa’s dry lips brush against him, teasing, before sliding warm and wet over the head of his cock. Wu Ming’s knees wobbled.

Oblivious to it all, Tadeo’s friend threw back a shot of whiskey and idly commented, “Bit early.”

Considering Orsa’s set work habits, the innocent observation was understandable.

Wu Ming opened his mouth and let out a startled breath — “Must’ve gotten hungry,” he said to hide the gasp, and had the merciless pleasure of feeling Orsa’s muted laughter rumbling around him. “So, what’ll be for you three today?”

Two beers on tap and a simple cocktail. Wu Ming thanked his lucky stars for that. The serving Frame could take care of the beers.

Hearing the order, Orsa pressed a clean glass into his hand before he could glance down for it. Wu Ming looked anyway, aiming for revenge of a kind, but got the prettiest view instead — Orsa with his eyes closed, on his knees, reddened mouth stretched around him and looking happy for it. Wu Ming swallowed, throat dry, and his hips gave an unwilling jerk into Orsa’s mouth.

There was an enthusiastic moan from under the counter. Wu Ming clumsily reached over for the datapad he’d set aside and turned up the music in the bar, setting it to something with a loud beat. Tadeo and his crew kept to their own conversations, though one of them eyed him askance.

At that point, with Orsa’s hands grabbing his ass to shove him closer, Wu Ming didn’t give a fuck. The coat hid plenty.

He got to making the cocktail and tried to remember the practiced steadiness needed for his coin tricks. And even _then_ , the drink sloshed around the rim of the glass, ice cubes clinking whenever his hand shook. Wu Ming only spilled the last few drops of liquor when he felt Orsa take the entire length of him, forehead coming to rest against his belly.

Wu Ming pushed the drink forward with gritted teeth and smiled his best. Distantly, he heard the Frame sing out another greeting as another person stepped in. He couldn’t even look to the entrance this time, nearly letting out a disappointed groan when Orsa pulled away to breathe.

“ _Please_ ,” he muttered, too quiet for anyone to hear, Orsa included. Orsa was taking his time, giving just enough that Wu Ming didn’t want to quit. And he knew, _knew for a fact_ , that if he stepped away now, he’d be walking around with a hard on for the rest of the night, thinking about Orsa under the bar with his face flushed, spit messy around his mouth, eyes dark and intent. That fantasy wasn't ever going to leave him now, not until it happened.

Wu Ming trembled as Orsa’s hand wrapped around him, tongue making its lazy way up. He took the datapad and bent his head to pretend he was doing some intense inventory calculations. Set the Frame to take up the new customers. Hoped to hell it didn’t look like he was rutting up against the counter.

Orsa shifted, fingers still curled around Wu Ming’s cock to stroke him slow. Wu Ming couldn’t help himself this time — he dropped one hand down, bumping it against Orsa’s head and brushed a thumb at his cheek, silently pleading.

There was a pause. Then Orsa kissed his wrist quick, nipping it at the last second, and took him in his mouth again, down, all the way, lips to the base of Wu Ming’s cock —

Wu Ming had to use both his hands to grab at the counter. He tried not to move his hips but it was a struggle not to. Orsa was moving fine enough, rocking back and forth over him, the surrounding heat hitting Wu Ming with how much he wanted to see Orsa’s face, badly.

Too far gone to think clearly, Wu Ming let out a low moan, and pulled away, unable to give a proper warning. The movement seemed to surprise Orsa, who chased after his cock, trying to keep his mouth on it, even when he had to lean forward enough to come out of hiding.

The dim bar light flitted over Orsa’s face. He glanced up at Wu Ming, a downright wicked gleam in his eyes, and the sly curve of his smile was no better. Wu Ming stared, image burning into his mind, and was already shuddering before he felt the heat spiral out of control.

He came, messy across Orsa’s face, and wanted to whimper from the sight of Orsa’s smile turning into a satisfied grin. Didn’t even flinch from the come dripping down his cheek, and instead put his lips to Wu Ming’s cock again, kissing the head. Wu Ming sank to his elbows over the counter, trying to steady his breathing.

“Fuck,” he murmured to the blinking datapad. Some inventory check. He patted around and dropped Orsa a new dish rag, but Orsa was busy licking him clean. Wu Ming bit the inside of his cheek and shivered.

The rag, he saw, swiped at his boot; Orsa’s own mess, white across the dark leather. Wu Ming stared again and then blinked when he heard his own name from across the bar.

“Yo, Wu Ming,” called a Risen from the back, “You all there? I said _water_.”

The Frame gave an acknowledging beep, but Wu Ming waved it off.

“Nah, it’s fine,” he said, twitching as Orsa helpfully tucked him back in his pants. “I got it.”

Still hidden, Orsa passed him a clean cup. Wu Ming filled it, drank half for himself, then passed it back down for Orsa.

The Risen got their water eventually.

 


End file.
